vsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Judge Zarbi
Eh? I Lion Heart I 16:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Don't ask. JudgeZarbi 16:17, 10 September 2008 (UTC) =Hello= JMan2.0 22:03, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Hello Judge Zarbi. I want to ask, is this a website for fan fictions or to set up polls? :Mostly a website to have fun, but you can feel free to do both :) 22:04, 7 November 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 22:29, 7 November 2008 (UTC)Thanks for telling me! :No problem. Also, don't be worried about making mistakes. I'm not one to ban people acting in good faith :) 22:31, 7 November 2008 (UTC) =Animations= Hey Judge Zarbi. I saw the animations section and it is interesting. Is there a way to get more that I could use for some of my fights if possible? Just wondering. :Best way to find some would be to search on Google for " animations". Also, you can call me JZ if you want. 11:23, 9 November 2008 (UTC) =Thanks= JMan2.0 00:39, 11 November 2008 (UTC)Thanks for resizing the Martin Riggs picture to a good size. I really wanted to use that picture since it looked like the picture I used of John McClane. Thanks again! :That's ok, I'm very advanced in wiki coding, so I know how to do stuff like that :) -- 17:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah he's good at it,I suck at it lol. Marexl 23:28, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Fine,Specops tryed to delete it cause I forgot to change the front page but I fixed it.I've been trying to make more people join. Marexl 23:32, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I'm comeing back. Marexl 02:18, 16 November 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 03:42, 16 November 2008 (UTC)I do hope more people join. I've been convincing my brothers to start, but I don't how to get others to. :all you have to do is tell them about the wiki and ask them to join, really. -- 12:03, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Oh God please elp me JZ just help the Organization XIII Wiki get more things.Thanks. Marexl 21:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC) FF Wiki Members on IRC Hey whoever it was that was making the Wiki on IRC before and they didn't get it tell them that this was for them. I think that their user name began with an M. Marexl 03:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I haven't been on IRC for a while, so I have no idea who it is. -- 11:16, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Unless you're talking about Materiasdraw. Also, I think that if we start setting up the clans now, other people are here, and we'll have to run it in the background, which we can't really do. If you have any suggestions on how to do it, then yeah, fine, tell me. -- 12:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) =Question About Articles= JMan2.0 00:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC)I have a question about the length of articles. I keep getting a message that my article is 32 kilobytes long, and that some browsers may have problems editing the page. Do I split up the article into two parts? It's not a great deal unless it reaches around 50 kilobytes, but you can split it into sections, just do Terminator vs Predator/part 1, for example, and I'll fix it all up for you when you're finished. -- 16:52, 24 November 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 22:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Thanks JZ!!! It's ok, and I'll happily do anything else you need me to do :) -- 22:42, 24 November 2008 (UTC) =Category:Races= JMan2.0 04:40, 29 November 2008 (UTC)I just made the article Dominic Toretto vs. Frank Martin. Most of my articles are under the category fights. In this story there is a big race that the two are involved in, so should a RACES category be made? I think for this it should. :Indeed, go ahead and do it then. You don't need to consult me for everything, try it, and I'll fix it for you if it doesn't work. -- 09:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) JMan2.0 17:26, 29 November 2008 (UTC)All right, I'll take what you've said into account. Thanks! =Videos= Just to know, I've noticed there is no a video adding feature which i think is very neat. From what I see when I press this it says it's got to be a video that is on a website like youtube. Is there a way where I can add videos straight from my computer? :You may be able to upload it here, but otherwise you'd have to upload it at youtube. --JZ